Jailed
by yukionthewall
Summary: This's a hobben(mainly) and Rinch story. Hobbes(from the moive 'Escape Plan') survived in the ship explosion and he found ways to know it was his twin brother Reese who helped his prisoners escape. He threatened Reese to help him, but Reese refused. Meanwhile,Benjamin,Finch's twin brother,was sent back to the civil world by the island... Attention,sex&rape may be involved.


One month after leaving that horrible tomb prison with the help of Ray,Rotmayer was having a good dinner with his lovely daughter who spied in CIA in a nice suit—even the noble thief had to fawn on his only child.

He block booked the whole restaurant to celebrate his pretty daughter's birthday.

"Jess，I've been wondering this question for one month."Still not used to the formal dress, Rottmayer rolled his sleeves a little，"How did you know I've been captured in that damn ship? It happened all in a sudden, I rarely have time to tell you."

"You won't believe that."Jessica smiled, picking up the glass, and then the circumspective waiter came upwards to fill her glass with grand wine,"One of my colleague, ex-colleague, told me."

"I thought only dead man would be your ex-colleague!"How could anybody get rid of those government authorities alive?

"Yes, he's dead…At least everybody thinks so… So did I until he appeared and showed me Mr. Breslin's file."

"Then how did he…"

"Dad, don't ask."Jessica raised her glass，"He just knew and he helped. Sometimes it is safer to know less."

"Okay, you're the boss today."Rottmayer shrugged, raised his own one and drank the wine bottom up to show his care of his little girl. He waved to the waiter, asking for a refill.

But this time, the waiter kept still away from them, 5 metres away, maybe.

"You obviously learn nothing after that, Mr. Rottmayer."The waiter raised his head, revealing his face which had been covered by the brim, with the eyes full of anger and hostile,"Including how I captured you."

"Hobbes？！"Rottmayer opened his eyes wild and shocked, but there was no time for him to speak for Jessica suddenly fainted away.

"You son of a bitch!"Roaring angrily, Rottmayer dashed toward Hobbes. But he could only make himself move about 5 steps, then he lost his strength thoroughly, falling down on the ground and it made a big sound.

Hobbes looked at his watch，leisurely said，"Extra-strong anesthetic, for elephants. Though a little slow orally, all I have to do is stepping away to wait for 30 seconds. …"

Hobbes went to Jessica, grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her up from the floor,"If I were you, I'll hope my daughter not as stubborn as myeself."

"Let her go!"

The painful father shouted powerlessly and sadly, but it only made the man standing more violent.

Hobbes snapped with his fingers. Two persons dressed like waiters rushed into the hall and dragged Jessica to the backdoor where a van had been waiting for a long time.

Taking off the cap, cleaning up the suit which had been stained by Rottmayer, Hobbes got into the van at last.

And his workers had already did a injection to Jessica, making her come back to life.

Well, you see, Hobbes didn't need a dead woman, for a dead woman would never tell him what he wanted. He grabbed Jessica's hair without any mercy, said,"Now, you have plenty of time to tell me about your ex-colleague."

Surprisingly, Jessica didn't show much fear, she just frowned, asked in a doubtful tone,"John…Why you here? Something happened again?"

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Senca green, one sugar, a dozen of donuts… oh, no, let's make it half…Finch's tummy seemed to grow like a six-month pregnant one… though Reese had no complain about being mistaken as the operator who offered sperm…but it did no good to Finch's backbone.

So that's conclusion. Just let Finch go on some diet!

Feeling satisfied with his consideration towards the boss, ,today, with a good preparation to faced the blame "I'm a very private man", walked in to the library with his charming smile.

Bear didn't rushed out to welcome him. Strange.

Reese frowned. He put down the breakfast, set his hand on the gun hiding under his suit coat.

But there was nobody there, not even Finch.

Finch went out hanging on a day without numbers? Strange.

Reese fell into thinking again. No, Grace's painting show was now on, Finch wouldn't go there to take the risk to be spotted.

Although Finch insisted he's a private man, after the Root-event, he seemed get a little bit used to telling Reese his route in some way, for fear another kidnap.

Reese had no idea at all this time. So he took out the cell phone and just at the point he was turning on the GPS in Bear's collar, a text message came：

Meet an old one. Don't worry.

old one, that's a strange word. As a man paying that much attention on wording, Finch didn't said that was friend, so that would not a friend.

However, not enemy either.

Feeling confused about the text, Reese suddenly heard some lightly sound, coming upstairs.

He put the gun on the hallway at once, without any hesitation. Because the man coming up did the exactly same thing.

The same pose, same serious, and the same face.

"Well, a fresh new way to greet a brother."The uninvited guest put down his gun first, "don't you recognize your own brother ever with the exactly same face?"

"Willard…"Reese gave out a name, shocked，"I thought you're dead."

"Almost."Hobbes shook his head,"Not fit your prediction, uh?"

"I just want to stop you."Reese shruged，"All those guys may deserve that kind of punishment, but Mr. Berslin is totally clean, you can't keep a good person in jail, especially that hell-like jail."

"Aw, if my memory didn't go wrong, John, you took people's life at sixteen. Don't talk to me like you're a good person ."

"That guy was…whatever，I don't want a fight."Reese put his gun down, pointing at the food at the table."I think having breakfast together is a correct way to celebrate the reunion of brothers."

"My pleasure…but are you sure we don't wait for the owner of this grand place? "Hobbes glanced at the electric equipment which took most of the room, "He did you a great favor, somehow."

Reese frowned，"I don't know what're you talking about."

"You deny him? Well, that's good, which means you care this man very much."Hobbes opened the donuts box. It seemed a little hard for him to connect these obviously over-sweet romantic lovely desert with his agent brother. "But you have to admit, not every CIA agent had a zipped mouth like you, for example, Agent Jessica."

Reese step forward, his eyes staring at Hobbes, "What have you done to her!"

"As a warden of a prison holding the most dangerous prisoners, I mastered no less tortures skills than you, John."

Hobbes knocked at one computer screen，" I think my prison is perfect with that little network shortage. If I block the links to the outer world, that damn warm-heart doctor wouldn't have sent that e-mail, bringing all those guys with heavy weapons, ruining my ship! Then none of my prisoners would go! I would not have had anything left!"

Hobbes grew angrier and angrier as he talked on. Reese knew too clear about the reason.

Back to childhood, his brother had already gained the love of controlling power. If something ever went a little out of his plan, he would be really angry and violent. Not until that rule-breaking guy begged his forgiveness, crying loudly and swearing he would never do that again, would Hobbes let this issue done.

And now, he and Finch destroyed his most proud prison, how could he not be angry? In fact, when Reese didn't hear the news of Hobbes arrestment, he already worried a bit. But the surprising result that he could find out Rottmayer's and Jessica's ID, getting their information so to get to them, was totally out of Reese's expectation.

"Do you think all the things I've done is building a ship prison? "Hobbes looked at Reese，the fierce fire of anger seemed to burn out his clam at any moment，"Do you have any idea how I get orders from my guest all over the world ? How I get those monsters down and locked them in? Do you really believe burning one ship can destroy all my client-web, my business, my power? The blue prints' in my brain, the money's in the bank, I can build up a new ship any time I want!"

"So..er…maybe you can start now…"Reese shrugged, showing not a slightly doubt of Hobbes's ability, in a joking tone he always was, "Or you want me to recommend some great architect experts?"

"John，I've been telling you to make things in order, don't you remember?"Hobbes smiled，which made Reese feel quite freezing，"The first thing on my list, is to invite the greatest prison escapist to my ship again. With all suggestions he gave practically, I'm sure this time, he'll spend all his rest of life in my ship, until the god of death come to release him."

"Will，I can't， vanished ten days after he got out. No one knows his track. Don't you get Jessica? Her father is a good buddy to Berslin. Maybe he can tell you something…"

Reese tried to distract the conversation to other people, but it didn't work with Hobbes.

"If he did I won't come to you，John，I know it's not your expert. But since your friend can hack the ship computer system to get Berslin's information, I believe he can help me."Hobbes looked at the drinks, and then he picked up the Senca green, "Or Should I invite him to have a drink in person?"

Not finishing his words, Hobbes felt a great pressure on his neck. Reese moved fast like a hunting cheetah, with no time he pressed Hobbes on the table, and Hobbes felt his head was about to bomb up, "Don't you lay a finger on him! Or I'd love to be orphan again."

Hobbes hardly found his breathe. He slammed his forehead heavily on Reese's. Hurt it might be, but he got his freedom back. Reese dizzied for a very short second and Hobbes didn't waste it. He stroke on Reese face and got him down on the floor.

Reese immediately gave back a punch.

It seemed like they would have a big fight, but Hobbes suddenly spread his hands. "Enough, John, I'm not coming for a fight. Why not just introduce me to your friend? I'll leave as soon as this issue done and I'm not gonna leave him in any trouble."

"My friend will never do you this favor, so I know you'll let him be in trouble."Reese let go Hobbes，stood up and flicked the dust off his suit，"Hobbes，you didn't fail. All that happened is just a clean person left the prison, which he doesn't belong to. To some degree, you're really wrong to put him in the cage! Why not just let it go and forget it? "

"…Maybe you're right."Hobbes stood up and flicked too，"See you later, bro."

"Where're you going?"Reese would not let him leave until he was sure that Hobbes gave up connecting with Finch.

"To find some architects. If you want to revenge someone, recommend him to me."Hobbes said，going downstairs quickly，"Don't follow me."

Reese stopped. After Hobbes went out of the library，he left Finch a audio message：

Wherever you are, come back now.

No one can take him away from me again. No one.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Inside an old fashion book café, Finch ordered one sencca green, one coffee and a cream-chocolate cake.

Bear was lying at his feet quietly. The only effective way to refuse the temptation to chew up all the books in this house was undoubtedly sleeping.

Finch sat still, it was clear that he was waiting for someone, with a complex emotion of expecting and worries – because for a slow-adapted man like him, looking at the wrist watch every five minutes, under the circumstance without bullets, bombs, numbers or wounded Reese, is really not that common.

Does he still have the same favor as he was a little boy? Thought Finch could dig out most people's profile, he still couldn't make sure he made the right order, for the man he was waiting for, had vanished from the civil world for more than 20 years without any internet marks.

So when Finch saw him in the tsunami news, not as a body of course, he was so delighted as if he had won the big hit lottery – though he would not run out of money for a very long time.

"Are you sure she will come?"The café owner，a white hair old man, the former surveillance agent for the East Germany, said,"I don't think it's a good place to date."

"I'm sure he will like this, you see, when he's very young, he kept telling me how much he hated modern technology…"Finch paused for a while，"He's as private as I'm…"

"It can't stop you from watching yet, Harold."

The same elegant accent was heard at the door, then footsteps closer.

The old man turned his head. After all he's a man saw lots of things, he soon recognized the fact of "twins" and then he just shook his head, going back to the counter.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Ben."Finch was trying to conceal his excitement, but his voice was just out of his control and turned into a little sharp, shaking tone. He looked at Benjamin's face carefully，"You seems a little tired."

"After surviving a tsunami, that's normal."Ben glanced at the food on the table. He soon picked up the fork and started eating the chocolate on the cake, without any asking.

Finch smiled. Yes, Little Ben just liked the chocolate. He had to finish the flour part for him every time

But Ben didn't waste anything this time. Mouth by mouth, he ate up all the cake.

Finch was a little surprised, but he let it pass quickly. He kept smiling, and tried to start a conversation, "I'm glad I don't have to eat that tasteless cake again."

"If you've been trapped in an island for more than 20 years, you'll break all your food favor."Ben put down the fork, looking at his brother's clothes with his green-blue eyes. Finch could tell if there is envious or jealous in them. "But how could you know? Dad took me to that damn hell island and left you to a wealthy farm owner. You'll never know."

The smile of Finch's face collapsed. Now he knew all those miserable memories still haunted inside Ben's heart. He looked straightly into Ben's eyes, showing his honesty and sadness.

"Ben, I'm sorry about all you've been through…I've tried to find you, many times, but things just happened and …I'm sorry, Ben, I'm really, really sorry."

"Harold, you took me wrong. I'm not blaming you, not any more, not now. In fact I feel graceful to be there, that is my island, my assessment."

To Finch's surprise, Ben stopped this topic, and he even stretched himself leisurely, which is quite a luxury for Finch, who had pins in his neck and backbones. "Finally I have something totally belongs to me. I don't have to share with anyone…but nature is powerful, no one can escape."

"I want to make up all we've missed these years."Finch wanted to express his concerns anxiously, but more eager he was, less words he could say, "There's something haunting me now so I can't stay with you long, but I will do everything to make you feel better… If you want to have an island, I know there're some very fancy ones around the Australia and New Zealand and I can talk to them…"

"No, Harold，you don't understand, I don't want to have An island, I want to have MY island back."Ben looked into Finch's eye, as if he could dug out the deepest secret from his heart.

And in fact, Ben actually could feel something dark inside his shining innocent brother. For many times he suffered from unknown anxiety and unease when he was still on the island keeping everything under controlled. The pressure was so heavy, nearly made him cry.

So he knew, there must be something hidden in Finch's heart and he absolutely didn't want anybody to share that burden with him.

Ben changed himself into a relaxed pose. "Harold，tell me, how did you find me?"

"Well, I saw the news and you were in the TV screen, though only a little corner, I recognized…"

"Don't play tricks on me, you know I know that."Ben leaned, "Do you spy on people?"

Finch's eyes were wild opened.

"I'm you, Harold. I spied my people on the island. I don't know how could I do that… you know I'm a person against any infringement about privacy, but I just did, not with a single guilty…So I knew you did the same thing, with pride and proud, don't you ?"

"I save people…"Finch gave up pretending. All the efforts in telling something not true would be wasted in front of Ben, this natural perfect lie detector for Harold Finch. "But you kill people, just to keep them with you!"

"If they don't leave, I'll never do that."Ben felt quite satisfied to see Finch get off his mask of kindness. At the end, he and Finch had nothing in common. Finch is kind and gentle, he kept rabbits as pets; Ben also kept rabbits, but he just used them to test if the high-tension electric net worked. "Now give a order to your smart toy, tell me the way back to the island."

"What? You want to go back?"Finch surprised, "That Island is sunk! In a tsunami, you know that!"

"It can't be; the island has an inconceivable power that beyond all your talent minds."Ben could feel the changing feeling in Finch's eyes: oh my poor little brother, he suffered so much that he got insane! But Ben just didn't want to explain. He seized Finch's arm, saying in an ineluctable tone,"You want to make up for me, right? Then you just give out that order, and let me go."

"I'm sorry, Ben, I'll never give it any order."Finch looked down on the table, for not to let Ben see the tears rolling in his eyes.

"I should have known the answer. You always take what I really want and give me something I don't want, and then you call it a 'make up."Ben the fork to the plate, clicking up a sharp sound, "I'm leaving."

"Ben…"Finch grabbed Ben's hand, if he let him go, he could not catch up with him, "I will do everything for you, just not concerned with that system."

"Well, Finch, see, one don't want thing for a wanted one."Ben signed.

"I,I…"Finch wanted to tell his only family in the world that was not what he really meant, but he found himself lack of words, and sadly, what Ben said was exactly the truth.

He always took the truly wishes from others and then gave them some other things as a "make-up".

Like Nathan, he wanted to protect the irrelevant people's lives;

Like Grace, she wanted to stay with him forever.

He betrayed all their hopes.

"Then please, just stop watching me."Ben got rid of Finch's hands, stepping out of the café.

Finch lean again the sofa, feeling a sharp hurt pain stabbing in his heart.

Was it from the neck or the back? Or it's just simply a heart broken feeling again?

Bear noticed something on master's face. He stood up, nicking Finch hands setting on his knees

"Thank you, bear."Finch smile strengthlessly. He rubbed bear's head gently, and after a while for recovering, he walked slowly back to the library.


End file.
